The present invention relates to a new and distinct selection of Hydrangea macrophylla, a member of the Saxifragaceae family. Hydrangea macrophylla cv. Monrey was the result of a discovery of a naturally occurring branch sport of a proprietary Hydrangea in the test area at Monrovia Nursery Company, 18331 East Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif.
My new discovery has been asexually reproduced vegetatively by cuttings since my discovery in May 1992 at 18331 East Foothill Boulevard, Azusa, Calif. Had this sport not been discovered and propagated it likely would have been lost to mankind. It is unlikely the select and favorable attributes of this plant could be conveyed to progeny through sexual reproduction in the next generation. However, through extensive propagation by rooting of the plant it has been established that the novel exceptional characteristics of this plant are stable and reliably passed on to clonal specimens through asexual reproduction.